


Hylians are Weird.

by Tsunamiii



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I kind of imply that Sidon and Link are a thing, It's a cute thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: It's just a cute little thing I wanted to write.





	Hylians are Weird.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy it. I know it might not be much, but, yeah-- I was just doing some stuff in Zora's Domain and saw Sidon and was like 'must. Write. Now!' Yeah, I love these two dkfjbnbg.

Attentive yellow eyes watched as the last few mushrooms Link had were speared through the caps. “Wow! And do you Hylians really eat these plants with your food?” The hero nodded and extended his arm, letting the flames lick at the items. The kebab was set up like this: Two mushrooms on one end and two on the other with a Hylian Bass in between them. “Us Zora do not really eat things like fruit and vegetables. We much prefer raw meat, seeing as how our mouths are more designed for that. See?” Sidon leaned down flashing off those bright white features of his. The points glinted in the firelight.

Link turned his attention to the other male, tilting his head to one side and gingerly reaching up, rubbing his index finger along the surface of a single tooth. That one tooth was sharper than any canine tooth from Link. Giving him a thumbs up, the boy went back to cooking, making sure the food didn’t burn. Sidon beamed happily and sat back up to his full height, eyeing the small Hylian. He sure was glad that Link seemed as interested in learning about Zoras as he was in Hylians. “Say, can I see something really quick? Face me.” Confused, Link looked up at Sidon and, before he knew it, two large hands clamped onto the sides of his head, thumbs prying open that mouth of his. He made a few noises of protest, but other than that, he didn’t say a word. Link’s brows furrowed as Sidon’s fingers rubbed over his molars. “Oh, wow! Hylian teeth are so dull!” The boy turned his head from side to side, trying to get the Zora’s thumbs out of his mouth.

It took a minute for Sidon to realize what he was doing, but when he did, he pulled his hands away, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m so sorry! That was quite rude of me, I know—I just…Didn’t know how to ask, really. I figured it would be rude if I asked to see your teeth, seeing as how we are so different. My father says I need to think before I act sometimes…I thought I had done something good, you know, by not being rude. But…It seems that I was rude anyway.” Sidon averted his eyes away from Link, quite ashamed of himself. He tended to ramble on and on when attempting to apologize. However, suddenly, he felt a small hand on his knee. Looking at the pale appendage, he followed the arm up to its owner. The Hylian was smiling sweetly, shaking his head. “Ah, I’m glad to see you’re not upset with me, hero!” He exclaimed, leaning down to flash a grin of his own at Link. His eyes flickered to one side for a second before he sat back up, pointing towards the food.

“Oh, Link! It’s burning—Pull it out, quick!” Snapping his head back around, the boy did as he was instructed, pulling the kebab out of the flames and blowing it off. The fire that had lit on the stick quickly went out and Sidon couldn’t help but chuckle. “I hope it still tastes good.” Link handed him the food, gesturing for him to eat. Cautiously holding the kebab, Sidon looked at him and then back to the food—He did this a few times before closing his eyes and stretching his neck out towards the item. Gently pulling off a mushroom with his teeth, Sidon chewed it for a few seconds before swallowing it. He suppressed a shudder and smiled awkwardly—The darn thing had no taste. He definitely preferred meat over that nasty piece of garbage. “That was…Something.” The Hylian cocked one eyebrow, curious as to what he meant by that. “Erm—It was…Good. It was good.” Smiling, Link waved his hand, indicating that he wanted to see the whole thing being eaten. Sidon inwardly kicked himself for agreeing to eat the whole thing by himself—Sure, he wanted to try different cuisine so that he could connect with other people, but…If something was going to be eaten, he wanted it to have flavor.

Sighing softly, the mushrooms and bass were quickly gobbled down by an uneasy prince. “Th-there.” Sidon put the stick down and held his stomach, glancing at Link. “Let’s just…Cook something else next time, okay?” The boy chuckled and stood up, turning his body this way and that. His back cracked in relief.

The sun had finally set a few hours before this whole fiasco and it was well into the night. “I think it’s time that we head to bed, don’t you?” Link glanced at Sidon and nodded. “However, I think we should change your room—I don’t want you sleeping in an inn tonight. How about…Well…” Sidon crossed his arms. “How about my room? Would you like that? If you want, you can sleep on my back—I promise to not get you wet.” The hero smiled softly and nodded once more, agreeing on the arrangement. “We-well, good! I’ll take great care of you!” Turning on his heel, the prince made his way towards his room, making sure to stop every few steps so that Link could keep up.

When they finally arrived, Sidon opened his door and stepped to the side, allowing Link an opportunity to go in ahead of him. The room was absolutely exquisite, fitting for a prince of his caliber. “Welcome to my room, Link—I hope you like it.” Looking around the area in awe, Link almost tripped over something, so enraptured by the beauty that he hadn’t been paying attention. “…It used to be Mipha’s.” At the mention of her name, Link felt his heart twinge with pain and he stopped dead in his tracks. It hurt, yeah, but it hurt, even more, to hear it in Sidon’s voice—It didn’t sound happy. It sounded remorseful.

“Bu-but, yeah! Uhm…It’s a beautiful room, right?” Sidon’s loud footsteps echoed throughout the room as he ran straight towards a pool of water in the middle of it. Jumping in, the liquid splashed everywhere soaking Link. It was surprisingly warm! The prince’s head popped out from under the water, his laugh reverberating loudly. “Sorry about that! And here I promised to not get you wet!” Huffing, the boy removed all of his clothes, save for his underwear, and set them down on a chair to dry. He shook his head back and forth, letting the water spray this way and that. Sidon’s body floated up as he laid on his back, leg’s crossed. “Here—I know I said I was going to let you sleep on my back, but this is much more comfortable for me—And I hope it is for you, too.” Stepping onto the side of the pool, Link carefully moved to sit on the other’s stomach. “See? Now you can lie your head on my chest and sprawl out without my vertebrae jabbing into your stomach.” Doing exactly that, the boy got as comfortable as he could, resting his chin on the backs of his hands. He stared up at Sidon as the prince’s eyes stared right back. A grin stretched onto his face as the cute Hylian smiled at him.

“Go to sleep, Link. You need it.” Moving forward, Sidon nudged his maw into the other’s hair, gently kissing the scalp before moving back and reclining his body into the water. “Goodnight…”

**Author's Note:**

> I agree with Sidon-- Blech, Mushrooms are naaaaaaaasty. Also, stupid title, I know. I suuuuck at titles, but it kinda fits? I don't know-- I hope y'all enjoyed it! If y'all want some cute Kass and Link interactions, I have another story on here called 'Musical Attraction'! You should read it. It's a wholesome thing, you know? Cute shit. If y'all want to see more, just leave a comment or you can contact me through my email 'swampert42200@gmail.com'! I might be inclined to give you my Discord if you want it, haha!


End file.
